Kung Fu Panda Tigress & Po
by tigresslovers
Summary: Kung Fu Panda Tigress & Po is - Rated T with a Rated M scene. Po hurts Tigress when they are training.- Rated M scene - Po does something about it. Skip over it if you don't want to read it, but there is an author's note at the end of the story.


_**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Sorry that my story was in a strange code. It took a while but I fixed It. Now its normal Enjoy my story**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Send me a message if thee are any difficulties.**_

* * *

As five Kung Fu Masters -(Crane, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, and Tigress)- felt the crisp morning air, and hearing the sound of the chirping birds where the only thing that helped them concentrate on there mediation.

Meanwhile,

 ** _In Po's room (The Dragon Warrior)_**

"I see you" Po says in his dream".

"There's no escaping my MOUTH OF FURRY!" he says in his dream waking him up.

"Wait wha- SMACK Shifu cuts Po off by hitting him.

"Ow, what the Fuck did you do that for?" Po asks Shifu.

"Shifu replied and said, "You Damn idiot you slept till noon!"

"You missed meditating and training you Fucking moron" Shifu told Po.

"IN THE TRAINING HALL NOW!"

 ** _In the training hall_**

Crane got paired up with Viper, Mantis got paired up with Monkey, and Tigress with Po. After Crane, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey finished sparing, they watched Po and Tigress spar.

Po fired punches like crazy but Tigress blocked them, then Tigress punched Po so hard she thought he broke something. Then Po waited for tigress to attack and did a new move when she ran towards Po he grabbed Tigress' legs threw her in the air and flip kicked Tigress, and she slammed into the wall so hard it made a huge CRACK.

"Oh Shit, Tigress I-I-I didn't mean to hit you that hard I'm so sorry." Po apologized.

"Quick lets get a doctor!" Po said.

"Nice one Dick Shit!" Monkey said.

 ** _In the infirmary_**

"Po" -cough- "I really" -cough- "Fucking Hate you" -cough- "right now" Tigress struggles to say.

"Tigress I'm really really sorry" Po says in a hurt voice.

Po walks down a couple of the thousand steps then collapses down the the stairs.

"When he wakes up he is next to Tigress who looks like shes going to kill someone.

"what happened?" Po asked.

"You fell down the thousand stairs" Po's dad said (Mr. Ping).

"And you dislocated your leg" The doctor said.

"Po?" Tigress asked.

"Ye-Yea-Yeah" Po answered in a worried voice.

"What the Fuck do you dream about? You always make str'ange noises when you dream."

* * *

 ** _This part of the story is M rated I'm warning you_**

 ** _You have been warned_**

Continued,

"I-I I dream about you and having sex with you because I love you." Po cautiously said to Tigress.

"Really? That's kinda sweet, wait NO love is weakness, NO!" Tigress said.

' sen"It's not weakness Tigress Love is very powerful" Po said.

" I don't deserve to be loved. Shifu doesn't even love me!" She said in a mean tone.

"But I will love you no matter what" Po says.

"Are you a virgin?" Po accidentally says out loud. After Po Asks that question, his dick gets hard making his pants look like a tent.

Tigress gets horny and asks, "Can i see it?"

"Sure?" Po answered while pulling his pants down.

"Holy Shit that's a monster dick." Tigress blurted out.

"Sense I saw yours, you should see mine as they say. Tigress says while getting naked.

Po drools as he looks at Tigress' sexy body.

"Aw Po am I really that sexy?" Tigress asks.

"YES, YES you are." Po answers very quickly.

"Well? Do you want to fuck or not?" Tigress impatiently asks.

"YES absolutely!" Po answers.

Tigress gets on her knees and starts to suck Po's giant dick. She put the whole dick in her mouth and starts sucking up and down really fast. Po is getting to his climax "Tigress I'm going to blow!" Po warns Tigress. Po cums in Tigress' mouth. Po gets Tigress in a good fucking position and aims his dick for tigress' vagina and enters in her. "Ahh yeah make me feel pleasure Po" Tigress Tells Po. "ok." Po says. Po shoves his whole dick in Tigress.

Tigress is pounding on Po's dick bobbing up and down. "Tigress I'm cumming" Po says to Tigress. "Let's cum together." Tigress says. And they both cum together. Tigress and Po layed on the floor both covered in cum. Then Tigress fell asleep then Po got up and started secretly fucking Tigress in her tight ass. Po puts Tigress on top of him, he grabs her hips and makes Tigress go up and down on Po's dick. Po cums in Tigress' very tight ass and Po falls asleep and doesn't even pull out his dick.

To be continued…

* * *

 _ **Just to let you guys know in going to write more chapters soon so stick around**_


End file.
